


I put on my robe and Jedi hat

by do_it_to_julia



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rimming, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_to_julia/pseuds/do_it_to_julia
Summary: Excerpts from long-range communications between Kylo, Hux and Mitaka. The trio all have varying levels of competence when it comes to sexting, but they make it work.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Dopheld Mitaka, Armitage Hux/Dopheld Mitaka/Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Dopheld Mitaka/Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26
Collections: Dopheld Mitaka Christmas In July 2020





	I put on my robe and Jedi hat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanfie1991](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfie1991/gifts).



> This isn't yet screenreader-friendly, but I'm working on that. In the meanwhile, please let me know of any formatting errors you spot! This should in theory be viewable on both mobile and desktop. I hope you enjoy! ;)

**FROM:S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 21:59_ | _hows the conference_  
---|---  
**FROM:G_M_HUX_A @FOEXT_SECURE902**  
 _Sent: 22:03_ | Largely useless. How is the Order?  
**FROM:S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 22:03_ | _still here_  
**FROM:S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 22:03_ | _dophled says hi_  
**FROM:S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 22:04_ | _*dopheld_  
**FROM:G_M_HUX_A @FOEXT_SECURE902**  
 _Sent: 22:05_ | He's there with you?  
**FROM:S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 22:06_ | _hes sucking my dick_  
**FROM:G_M_HUX_A @FOEXT_SECURE902**  
 _Sent: 22:07_ | I am extremely envious. And bored. Tell me more.  
_Seen: 22:08_ | ✓  
**FROM:S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 22:11_ | _hes sucking my dick with his mouth_  
**FROM:G_M_HUX_A @FOEXT_SECURE902**  
 _Sent: 22:12_ | Just give him the bloody datapad, Ren.  
**FROM:S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 22:14_ | _Sorry, Armitage. Don't think Kylo knows how to sext._  
**FROM:G_M_HUX_A @FOEXT_SECURE902**  
 _Sent: 22:15_ | Perhaps you could give him some pointers.   
**FROM:S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent:_ 22:15 | _Mmm, he's a little preoccupied right now._  
**FROM:G_M_HUX_A @FOEXT_SECURE902**  
 _Sent:_ 22:16 | I'll bet. How are you even doing this and typing so accurately at the same time?  
**FROM: S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 22:18_ | _He's on his back, I'm lying on my front perpendicular to his waist, datapad in right hand, right arm under his bent thighs, thumb operating keyboard, cock in mouth._  
**FROM: G_M_HUX_A @FOEXT_SECURE902**  
 _Sent: 22:19_ | Can't believe I've never thought of that. It could have saved me so much time...  
**FROM: G_M_HUX_A @FOEXT_SECURE902**  
 _Sent: 22:20_ | As always, your multitasking and summarizing skills are a credit to the Order, Lieutenant.  
**FROM: S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 22:21_ | _Thank you, Grand Marshal. Wish you could be here to reward me properly._  
**FROM: G_M_HUX_A @FOEXT_SECURE902**  
 _Sent: 22:23_ | So do I. I'm always worried Ren isn't spoiling you enough.  
**FROM: S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 22:24_ | _Don't worry. We're taking good care of each other. He spent so much time edging me last night my dick is actually a bit sore._  
**FROM: G_M_HUX_A @FOEXT_SECURE902**  
 _Sent: 22:24_ | Perhaps use more lube on it next time.  
**FROM: S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 22:24_ | _Yes, Sir._  
**FROM: S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 22:25_ | _Give us a moment._  
**FROM: G_M_HUX_A @FOEXT_SECURE902**  
 _Sent: 22:26_ | Bringing him off? I'd love to be there to see that.  
**FROM: S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 22:26_ | _Actually, I asked him to prep me._  
**FROM: G_M_HUX_A @FOEXT_SECURE902**  
 _Sent: 22:27_ | Kriff, Phel. You always look so good split open on his fingers. Just thinking about it makes me harder than durasteel.  
**FROM: S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent:22:27_ | _Touching yourself right now?_  
**FROM: G_M_HUX_A @FOEXT_SECURE902**  
 _Sent: 22:28_ | Absolutely.  
**FROM: S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent:_ 22:28 | _Tell me what you're imagining._  
**FROM: G_M_HUX_A @FOEXT_SECURE902**  
 _Sent: 22:30_ | You, fucking me from behind with that nice thick cock of yours while I'm tongue-deep in Kylo's hole and massaging his arse-cheeks.  
**FROM: G_M_HUX_A @FOEXT_SECURE902**  
 _Sent: 22:31_ | Also we're all on the throne after conquering the entire galaxy and I've just crowned you both my co-Emperors.  
**FROM: G_M_HUX_A @FOEXT_SECURE902**  
 _Sent: 22:31_ | There are First Order banners flying all over the place. It's very moving.  
**FROM: S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 22:32_ | _How does that work, logistically?_  
**FROM: G_M_HUX_A @FOEXT_SECURE902**  
 _Sent: 22:35_ | I plan to use embedded agents to destroy Coruscant's economy and then launch a double-pronged attack on the surrounding systems, essentially splitting the Core down the middle.   
**FROM: G_M_HUX_A @FOEXT_SECURE902**  
 _Sent: 22:35_ | Once our fleet begins to move, I envision the Galactic Senate will essentially schism into disorder, with the Shili senator leading the dissenters into a new alliance with the Order. From there, the Galaxy is ours.  
**FROM: S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 22:35_ | _Excellent plan, love, but I meant all three of us on the throne._  
**FROM: G_M_HUX_A @FOEXT_SECURE902**  
 _Sent: 22:36_ | Oh. Well, Kylo's on the seat with his knees drawn up, I'm kneeling in front, and you're crouched behind me. There's a sort of raised dais  
**FROM: G_M_HUX_A @FOEXT_SECURE902**  
 _Sent: 22:37_ | \- actually, hang on. Not sure how I'm massaging his arse in this position.  
**FROM: G_M_HUX_A @FOEXT_SECURE902**  
 _Sent: 22:37_ | I should draw up a diagram.  
**FROM: S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 22:37_ | _It's fine. Don't worry too much about the details._  
**FROM: S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 22:38_ | _Did you bring a plug with you?_  
**FROM: G_M_HUX_A @FOEXT_SECURE902**  
 _Sent: 22:38_ | Unfortunately not.  
**FROM: S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 22:39_ | _Shame. I like the thought of you st,uffed full while you fuck your own fist and imagine my cock pounding into you._  
**FROM: G_M_HUX_A @FOEXT_SECURE902**  
 _Sent: 22:39_ | Kriff.  
**FROM: G_M_HUX_A @FOEXT_SECURE902**  
 _Sent: 22:39_ | Tell me how Kylo's doing.  
**FROM: S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 22:41_ | _Two fingers in. You know how thick theyh_  
**FROM: S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 22:42_ | _*You know how thick they are, though._  
**FROM: G_M_HUX_A @FOEXT_SECURE902**  
 _Sent: 22:42_ | Oh, I'm well aware. Fuck, I wish we could do secure holocalls at this range.  
**FROM: S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 22:42_ | _mEtp[_  
**FROM: G_M_HUX_A @FOEXT_SECURE902**  
 _Sent: 22:43_ | Going well, then?  
**FROM: S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 22:45_ | _i like to think so_  
**FROM: G_M_HUX_A @FOEXT_SECURE902**  
 _Sent: 22:45_ | Hello, Kylo.  
**FROM: S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 22:45_ | _hello grand marshal_  
**FROM: S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 22:46_ | _phel isnt available rt now_  
**FROM: S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 22:46_ | _he sends his regards from the business end o f my dick_  
**FROM: S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 22:47_ | _hes keeping it warm for u_  
**FROM: G_M_HUX_A @FOEXT_SECURE902**  
 _Sent: 22:49_ | Fuck  
**FROM: S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 22:50_ | _thats the plan_  
_Seen: 22:50_ | ✓  
**FROM: S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 22:53_ | _did u cum_  
**FROM: G_M_HUX_A @FOEXT_SECURE902**  
 _Sent: 22:55_ | Copiously.  
**FROM: S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 22:55_ | _good. our turn_  
**FROM: S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 22:55_ | _night h ux_  
**FROM: G_M_HUX_A @FOEXT_SECURE902**  
 _Sent: 22:56_ | Goodnight, darling. Please give him my love.  
**FROM: S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 22:56_ | _will do_  
**FROM: S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 22:56_ | _all 8 imperial inches of it_  
**FROM: S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 22:56_ | _xxx_  
_Seen: 22:56_ | ✓  
  
* * *

**FROM:DMITAKA @FOSDF_SECURE470**  
 _Sent: 19:45_ | `I called in a few favours with Communications Intelligence. Thought this might be easier :) `  
---|---  
**FROM:G_M_HUX_A @FOEXT_SECURE902**  
 _Sent: 19:51_ | Excellent thinking, Dopheld, but I believe there's an encryption error at the end of your message.  
**FROM:S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 19:51_ | _its a face_  
**FROM:S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 19:51_ | _turn the datapad sideways_  
**FROM:G_M_HUX_A @FOEXT_SECURE902**  
 _Sent: 19:52_ | Ah, I see! How novel.  
**FROM:S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 19:52_ | _8==========D_  
**FROM:S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 19:52_ | _and thats my dick_  
**FROM:G_M_HUX_A @FOEXT_SECURE902**  
 _Sent: 19:53_ | Yes, very good, Supreme Leader.  
**FROM:DMITAKA @FOSDF_SECURE470**  
 _Sent: 19:54_ | `So, Grand Marshal. What are you wearing?`  
**FROM:G_M_HUX_A @FOEXT_SECURE902**  
 _Sent: 19:54_ | I'm still in my dress uniform. Why?  
**FROM:S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 19:54_ | _no its a sexting thing hux_  
**FROM:S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 19:55_ | _you have to say it in a sexy way_  
**FROM:G_M_HUX_A @FOEXT_SECURE902**  
 _Sent: 19:55_ | Right. Give me a moment.  
**FROM:G_M_HUX_A @FOEXT_SECURE902**  
 _Sent: 19:57_ | I'm wearing my dress uniform, but I'll be taking it off soon :)  
**FROM:G_M_HUX_A @FOEXT_SECURE902**  
 _Sent: 19:57_ | That's me doing a sexy smile at the end.  
**FROM:DMITAKA @FOSDF_SECURE470**  
 _Sent: 19:58_ | `I'm not sure the smiley face works in this context, Armitage.`  
**FROM:DMITAKA @FOSDF_SECURE470**  
 _Sent: 19:58_ | `Maybe use a winking one?`  
**FROM:DMITAKA @FOSDF_SECURE470**  
 _Sent: 19:58_ | `;)`  
**FROM: G_M_HUX_A @FOEXT_SECURE902**  
 _Sent: 19:59_ | I don't think I really get this whole punctuation face affair. Can't we just describe what we're doing?  
**FROM: G_M_HUX_A @FOEXT_SECURE902**  
 _Sent: 20:00_ | As in... I don't know, I'm taking off my greatcoat really slowly. I wish you two were here to see it.  
**FROM:S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 20:00_ | _how does a greatcoat even work in a striptease?_  
**FROM: S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 20:01_ | _maybe u should just wear the coat and nothing else_  
_Seen: 20:01_ | ✓  
**FROM: G_M_HUX_A @FOEXT_SECURE902**  
 _Sent: 20:04_ | Sorry, the datapad got stuck in one of the sleeves.  
**FROM: G_M_HUX_A @FOEXT_SECURE902**  
 _Sent: 20:04_ | That would be incredibly unhygenic, Ren.  
**FROM: S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 20:04_ | _hot tho_  
**FROM:DMITAKA @FOSDF_SECURE470**  
 _Sent: 20:05_ | `Don't overthink it too much. Just do what we were doing the other day.`  
**FROM:DMITAKA @FOSDF_SECURE470**  
 _Sent: 20:05_ | `Tell us what you'd do if we were here.`  
**FROM: G_M_HUX_A @FOEXT_SECURE902**  
 _Sent: 20:09_ | Alright. Well, first I'd strip down, slowly, while the two of you were watching. Then I'd recline back on the bed and start stroking my cock while I wait for you both to ravish me. I'd tease you with a glimpse of the plug I'm wearing, nestled between my pert cheeks and glistening with lube.  
**FROM: S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 20:10_ | _who the fuck says "ravish"_  
**FROM: G_M_HUX_A @FOEXT_SECURE902**  
 _Sent: 20:10_ | Ren, if you're not going to take this seriously, I'm going back to my work.  
**FROM: S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 20:10_ | _fine_  
**FROM: S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 20:10_ | _i walk over and fuck u in the ass_  
**FROM:DMITAKA @FOSDF_SECURE470**  
 _Sent: 20:11_ | `Perhaps add a bit more description, Kylo?`  
**FROM:DMITAKA @FOSDF_SECURE470**  
 _Sent: 20:11_ | `You'd need to take the plug out first.`  
**FROM: S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 20:12_ | _i walk over and take out the plug and fuck u in the ass with my 11 inch dick_  
**FROM: S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 20:12_ | _its rly hot_  
**FROM: G_M_HUX_A @FOEXT_SECURE902**  
 _Sent: 20:13_ | Your dick is absolutely not eleven inches long. That would probably kill me.  
**FROM: S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 20:13_ | _if were going to just make shit up i might as well give myself a huge cock_  
**FROM:DMITAKA @FOSDF_SECURE470**  
 _Sent: 20:15_ | `Let's not quibble over details, come on. How about: I'd straddle you and suck slowly on my fingers before getting myself ready to ride you, keeping eye contact with you all the while, Armitage. Then I'd glance back at Kylo and tease him with the sight of Armitage's hard cock teasing at my rim.`  
**FROM: S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 20:15_ | _phel cant you just come in here and we tell hux what were doing_  
**FROM:DMITAKA @FOSDF_SECURE470**  
 _Sent: 20:15_ | `It's about the anticipation, Kylo. The teasing. About making the other person feel something with your words.`  
**FROM: S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 20:15_ | _ill make u feel something_  
**FROM: S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 20:15_ | _;)_  
**FROM: S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 20:15_ | _8==========D ( ( )_  
**FROM: S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 20:15_ | _8======(=( )_  
**FROM: S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 20:16_ | _8==========D ( ( )_  
**FROM: S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 20:16_ | _8==========D - - - - -_  
**FROM: G_M_HUX_A @FOEXT_SECURE902**  
 _Sent: 20:17_ | This isn't doing it for me. I think I'm just going to rub one out to that holovid we made.  
**FROM: S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 20:17_ | _i had so much fun making that_  
**FROM: S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 20:17_ | _we shld do another_  
**FROM:DMITAKA @FOSDF_SECURE470**  
 _Sent: 20:19_ | `I loved being tied up next to you two. Desperate to be touched but completely helpless. By the time Kylo finally got to me I was a wreck.`  
**FROM: S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 20:19_ | _yeah u were so fucked out it was amazing_  
**FROM:DMITAKA @FOSDF_SECURE470**  
 _Sent: 20:20_ | `Okay, here's an idea - Kylo, if we made another holovid, what would you want to do?`  
**FROM: S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 20:21_ | _i think we should tie up hux this time. u finger him while i blow him. but we dont let him cum yet_  
**FROM: S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 20:21_ | _not until weve both filled him up_  
**FROM: G_M_HUX_A @FOEXT_SECURE902**  
 _Sent: 20:22_ | Kriff. Alright, tell me more.  
**FROM: S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 20:22_ | _u jerking off?_  
**FROM: G_M_HUX_A @FOEXT_SECURE902**  
 _Sent: 20:23_ | I might be.  
**FROM: S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 20:23_ | _wish i cld be there to see it_  
**FROM: S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 20:24_ | _i'd pound u into the mattress until u were screaming_  
**FROM: S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 20:25_ | _the whole galaxy would know how good they do it in the First Order_  
**FROM: S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 20:25_ | _mitaka would get some too obviously_  
**FROM: S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 20:25_ | _id do u both right in the middle of the conference hall in front of all those diplomats_  
**FROM: S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 20:26_ | _and nobody would be able to say anything_  
**FROM: S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent:_ 20:26 | _because they know if they did then we'd just firebomb their homeworlds_  
**FROM: G_M_HUX_A @FOEXT_SECURE902**  
 _Sent: 20:27_ | You have no idea what it does to me to hear you talk about large-scale destruction.  
**FROM: S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 20:27_ | _did u cum yet?_  
**FROM: G_M_HUX_A @FOEXT_SECURE902**  
 _Sent: 20:28_ | No, but I'm not far off. I'm going to need both hands free. Why don't you go take care of Mitaka? I'll be thinking of you.  
**FROM:DMITAKA @FOSDF_SECURE470**  
 _Sent: 20:28_ | `Excellent idea, love.`  
**FROM: S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 20:28_ | _at once, Grand Marshal_  
**FROM: S_L_REN_K @FOSDF_SECURE221**  
 _Sent: 20:29_ | _:)_  
_Seen: 20:39_ | ✓  
  
* * *

**FROM:DMITAKA @FOSDF_SECURE470**  
 _Sent: 03:14_ | `Are you awake?`  
---|---  
**FROM:G_M_HUX_A @FOEXT_SECURE902**  
 _Sent: 03:17_ | I am. Is Kylo?  
**FROM:DMITAKA @FOSDF_SECURE470**  
 _Sent: 03:18_ | `No, I think I tired him out.`  
**FROM:G_M_HUX_A @FOEXT_SECURE902**  
 _Sent: 03:18_ | Good work. I wish I could be there.  
**FROM:DMITAKA @FOSDF_SECURE470**  
 _Sent: 03:18_ | `So do I. He's trying, you know.`  
**FROM:G_M_HUX_A @FOEXT_SECURE902**  
 _Sent: 03:20_ | I know. That's actually the sexiest thing about it; the fact that he's doing his best even though he's very obviously out of his depth.  
**FROM:G_M_HUX_A @FOEXT_SECURE902**  
 _Sent: 03:20_ | That and all the stuff about blowing up planets.  
**FROM:DMITAKA @FOSDF_SECURE470**  
 _Sent: 03:21_ | `I'll make a note of that.`  
**FROM:G_M_HUX_A @FOEXT_SECURE902**  
 _Sent: 03:21_ | Thank you for teaching him.  
**FROM:DMITAKA @FOSDF_SECURE470**  
 _Sent: 03:22_ | `It's okay.`  
**FROM:DMITAKA @FOSDF_SECURE470**  
 _Sent: 03:22_ | `Thank you for loving us.`  
**FROM:G_M_HUX_A @FOEXT_SECURE902**  
 _Sent: 03:23_ | You never need to thank me for that.  
**FROM:G_M_HUX_A @FOEXT_SECURE902**  
 _Sent: 03:23_ | I love you too.  
**FROM:DMITAKA @FOSDF_SECURE470**  
 _Sent: 03:23_ | `<3`  
**FROM:G_M_HUX_A @FOEXT_SECURE902**  
 _Sent: 03:23_ | What?  
**FROM:DMITAKA @FOSDF_SECURE470**  
 _Sent: 03:24_ | `It's a heart, dear.`  
**FROM:G_M_HUX_A @FOEXT_SECURE902**  
 _Sent: 03:24_ | Oh!  
**FROM:G_M_HUX_A @FOEXT_SECURE902**  
 _Sent: 03:26_ | <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 xxxxx  
**FROM:G_M_HUX_A @FOEXT_SECURE902**  
 _Sent: 03:26_ | Goodnight, Dopheld.  
**FROM:DMITAKA @FOSDF_SECURE470**  
 _Sent: 03:27_ | `Goodnight, love.`  
_Seen: 03:27_ | ✓


End file.
